the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of companies of Australia
This is a list of notable companies based in Australia, a country in Oceania. For further information on the types of business entities in this country and their abbreviations, see "Business entities in Australia". Australia is a wealthy country; it generates its income from various sources including mining-related exports, telecommunications, banking and manufacturing. It has a market economy, a relatively high GDP per capita, and a relatively low rate of poverty. In terms of average wealth, Australia ranked second in the world after Switzerland in 2013, although the nation's poverty rate increased from 10.2% to 11.8%, from 2000/01 to 2013. It was identified by the Credit Suisse Research Institute as the nation with the highest median wealth in the world and the second-highest average wealth per adult in 2013. Largest firms This list shows firms in the Fortune Global 500, which ranks firms by total revenues reported before March 31, 2017. Only the top five firms (if available) are included as a sample. Notable firms This list includes notable companies with primary headquarters located in the country. The industry and sector follow the Industry Classification Benchmark taxonomy. Organizations which have ceased operations are included and noted as defunct. | Radio broadcasting }} | 1995 | UAV manufacturing }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} | Weapons manufacturer }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} | Taps, sinks, tubs }} | 1955 | Financial services }} | 1910 | Operates Event Cinemas; Rydges Hotels & Resorts; and Thredbo, ( ) }} ) }} | 1986 | Breads, dairy }} ) }} ) }} | Roads and infrastructure }} ) }} ) }} | Alternative fuel systems }} ) }} ) }} | Defunct 2006 | defunct=y }} ) }} ) }} ) }} | Electricity generation }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} | 1869 | Architecture consulting }} ) }} ) }} File:Sydney CBD at night.jpg|The central business district of Sydney from above. File:AMP Building and AMP Centre. Sydney.jpg|AMP Limited Building and AMP Centre, Sydney File:Anz world headquarters queen street melbourne.jpg|Australia and New Zealand Banking Group World Headquarters on Queen Street, Melbourne. File:CSIRO ScienceImage 7482 Highrise development at Southport Queensland.jpg|The Gold Coast Broadwater commercial district. File:Qantas Boeing 737-800 (VH-XZP) retrojet.jpg|Qantas Boeing 737-800 at Sydney Airport. See also * List of airlines of Australia * Australian Companies in China * List of banks in Australia * List of breweries in Australia * List of hotels in Australia * List of magazines in Australia * List of pizzerias in Australia * List of pubs in Australia * List of radio stations in Australia * List of restaurant chains in Australia * List of supermarket chains in Oceania * List of oldest companies in Australia * List of Woolworths Limited companies References External links *Australian Companies Research Guide - State Library of New South Wales *National Names Index at the Australian Securities and Investments Commission *Australian Business Register by Department of Innovation, Industry, Science and Research Category:Lists of companies of Australia * Australia Category:Wikipedia articles in need of updating from March 2013 Category:Lists